Shinobi Heritage
by Yami-chan
Summary: A RanmaNaruto xover. In his early years of training, Ranma discovers his hidden heritage as well as power beyond his imagination. But Ranma will soon learn that great power comes with great responsibility...and price. AU Superpower!Ranma Chapter 2 up!
1. The SS Rank Mission

Shinobi Heritage

Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Hello, this is my first ever fanfic. That means I have a long way to go to become a good writer. Therefore your **constructive ** comments are very appreciated.

Note that English is not my mother language. If there's any grammatical mistakes, I hope you can understand. That doesn't mean that I won't try my best to correct them though. So enjoy this story!

Chapter 1

The land was ablaze with fire. Debris scattered with every step along the road. The once peaceful land has become the fiercest battlefield known to man. Ominous feeling shadowed every man and woman that held their ground here. Yes, they were not your everyday person. They all trained hard to be what they are now, shinobi, ninja, professional assassin that can kill with a cold blood without any remorse whatsoever. But even for them this is too much.

The Third Great Ninja War has commenced for years in stalemate. Alliances come and go in a flash. Comrades can turn on you with slightest pull, friends in a minute can be mortal enemies in the next without any warning. There's no one to trust in this brutal war. Never in history, had a war affected this much to its participant. All hidden villages have taken its toll for continuing this war. The village hidden in the leaf, sand, rock, mist and cloud were weary, but they couldn't stop.

In a tent, a man was seen deep in thought. This war has gone long enough for him, but the light on the horizon seemed so far away. He turned to the crib that holds his son, his pride and treasure. His mother had died in childbirth because of scarceness in medical supply. This is war and he can't complain. But he'd be damned if he lets his son to suffer the same fate as his mother. Not if he can help it. He will do anything in his power to keep his son safe and sound, even if he must be separated from him to do so.

But then, even if his son could be escaped, where would he go? This war has consumed the whole world. There's no more save haven left, even the smaller countries was forced to take sides. As he was mulling over this matter, a memory struck him. There's a way. A risky way of course but a way nonetheless. He was out of option and it's a desperate situation. Desperate situation calls for desperate measures they say so he will take all the risks involved.

Out of his secret compartment, he took a box with ornate design, opened the lid and gaze at the object inside. It is a crystal ball of sort with various seals inscribed in it. After a few moment, he calls for his attendant.

"Takako, summon Nodoka to my tent at once!"

" Yes Fugato-sama!"

A moment later Takako returned with a redhead girl 20 years of age. She is a Jounin friend of Fugato that he trusted with his life.

" Fugato-sama, Nodoka has come as ordered sir!" Takako said.

" Yes, good, now could you leave for a moment please?"

"Of course Fugato-sama!"

After Fugato and Nodoka is settled, Nodoka asks Fugato with worried look on her face.

" Fugato-sama, is something wrong? I came as soon as I can"

" Nodoka, I will not lying to you. I have a very important mission for you that only you can complete for I trust you with my life. Consider this a SS-ranked mission of utmost importance"

Hiding her shock, Nodoka said solemnly, "You have my word of honor that I will complete this mission to the fullest of my ability. I won't fail you Fugato-sama!". Fugato smiled an said," Very well, This is your mission Nodoka. Listen carefully. You are to take my son Ranma away from all this war. Look after my son's well being and raise him to be a great man among men. After I'm gone, he will be my heir and next in line to be a clan head of the Uchiha. But as you know there is no more safe place in this world, therefore I will send you to another dimension, another world where hopefully you can raise him in peace."

No longer able to hide her shock, Nodoka exclaimed, "What, how's that possible, no one has done that before! It's simply impossible!"

Seemingly without losing a beat, Fugato continued," I assure you that it's possible with this orb". Fugato placed the box in front of Nodoka and opened the lid. Nodoka looked at the orb with fascination. Fugato continued the briefing, "This orb is called the Orb of Reality. A heirloom of the Uchiha clan for many generations. It will take you to a random world, one I hope a peaceful enough for you to raise my son in. No one has done this before simply because it's very dangerous to venture to another world. That and it requires an ungodly amount of chakra to use. Fortunately this is not a big problem because the orb can absorb natural chakra. Nature has much larger chakra reserve than we could ever imagine, for we humans are a part of nature itself. So it's only a matter of time before it can be used again. Do not worry about coming back here, for once you reached a certain dimension, it will be anchored in the orb so you can come back and forth between dimensions. Be warned though that it can only be used in limited amount of times before breaking. The strain of goings between dimensions is great even for the orb to handle. Do not use it too many times than absolutely necessary and handle it with

care. Please raise my son as he was yours Nodoka for after today I can't do that anymore. This is the last time we meet Nodoka, so I guess this is goodbye."

That surprised Nodoka too much. With anguish in her voice she said," What do you mean Fugato-sama? Don't you said that we can use the orb to come back here?. You only have to wait for several years at the most, before I and Ranma are back!"

Fugato smiled bitterly and said, "Unfortunately the circumstances are against us. To use the orb, I must use my own chakra to jumpstart it. Because no one has ever used it, the natural chakra has become dormant. It's more likely for me to die because of chakra depletion when the process is over. Even if by some miracle I do survive there's this war to consider. I'm not even sure that I can come back to Konoha with my life. So yes Nodoka, this is the last time we meet".

"No! this can't be, There must be another way!. Don't do this Fugato-sama!. What about your brother Fugaku-sama?. He is in Konoha right now. You can give Ranma to be raised by him!" Nodoka cried in denial.

Fugato's face darkened. In restrained voice he said, "No son of mine will be raised by that egoistical, power hungry bastard! My foolish older brother is so fixated in his delusion of his so-called power that he forgets everything else even his own wife!. He is mad to the core. There's little hope for him, if any at all. Fortunately our parents recognized this so they made me the clan head. They gave everything to me in hope to maintain balance in the clan. Unfortunately this fueled his delusion even more. His jealousy is only matched by his superiority complex. I won't have Ranma raised by him ever! I shudder to think what will become of the Uchiha clan after this is over".

"But…!" "Please Nodoka don't deny me this. Consider this as a last request for me. And I don't do this as a clan head either but as a friend".

"All right I'll do this. For you and the glory of the Uchiha clan!" Nodoka said with determined look in her face.

"Good, prepare for anything you may need and come back here in an hour. I'll prepare the orb and the ritual sealing. Go now." Fugato said with resolve

One hour later, Nodoka entered Fugato's tent ready for the ritual. There's a seal field with various symbol that Nodoka doesn't understand. Before entering the field Fugato called her for the last minute preparation

"Nodoka, this is not much but you can use this in your new life" Fugato said and gave a bag of gold and various jewels and the like. " Also give this letter and scroll when Ranma is old enough. In this scroll is my personal jutsu along with a copy of Uchiha clan jutsu including all information about Sharingan " Fugato then continued " This other scroll contains his clan clothes and training equipment such as kunai, shuriken and training weight. You do know how to unseal them from scroll don't you?"

"Yes Fugato-sama. Is that all?" Nodoka answered

"There's two more things before you go. This…" Fugato take another scroll "…is a scroll detailing the use of the Orb of Reality including all ritual sealing information that you need". Fugato walked to the center of the tent and took a katana down from a pedestal. With solemn face he said to Nodoka," This is the Uchiha clan honor blade. It symbolized the power of the clan head. Do you Uchiha Nodoka takes the responsibility and privilege to be a temporary clan head until such time when my son Uchiha Ranma can take his place?"

With a serene face, Nodoka fell to her knees and answered with clear voice, "I Uchiha Nodoka swear on my honor as a shinobi that I will takes the responsibility and privilege to be a temporary clan head until such time when Uchiha Ranma can take his place."

"Then I present you Amaterasu" Fugato then gave the katana to an awestruck Nodoka. "Congratulation, Nodoka-sama". But Nodoka doesn't hear him, mutely staring at Amaterasu with awe. Amaterasu has pitch black grip and blade that seemed to absorb the light. With a golden cross guard and sparking ruby at the center of the cross guard, truly a magnificent sight to behold. (think of Ichigo's Bankai state)

Nodoka tried to unsheathe Amaterasu, but to her surprise she can't. Looking at Fugato questioningly she asked the question "Why?". Fugato smiled and said," Amaterasu is meant to be a symbol. As such it will always be sealed. No one has been able to unsheathe it. But legend says that when a true Uchiha is born, he will be able to unseal it."

"So, are you ready Nodoka-sama? Please take care of yourself and raise my son to be a man among men" Fugato smiled and began the ritual. With the last seal Nodoka and Ranma disappeared in a flash of brilliant light.

Elsewhere

_How did the human do this? My brothers and sisters are all very strong._

_We are the embodiment of nature's power. We are invincible!_

_To think that humans can be this troublesome_

_I will come for you, my brethren. Wait for me!_

_I promise you._

TBC…

AN: Well, that's the first chapter. Please review!

My aim for this fanfic to make a crossover in which does not follow the "Nodoka has Ranma before Genma" premise. So she is Ranma's caretaker instead.Also, there's too little Ranma/Naruto crossover out there, I want to contribute with my own


	2. Here Comes Genma!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ranma

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy that you give this story a chance. Here is chapter 2 for you! Enjoy!

Shinobi Heritage 2

The first thing Nodoka saw after she woke up was the blue sky upward. It was so beautiful. After the war started, she couldn't see a clear sky anymore. The sky always had something obscuring it from view. There's no bird singing or other natural sounds for that matter. What she always heard was some kind of explosion or moans of the dying ninja. Years of war had made her forget about simple pleasures like these. It is a welcome change at least to know that at least this part of the new world is not plagued by war.

That last thought jerked Nodoka awake. This is a new world!. Sitting upright, she checked her surrounding. Years of training has sharpened her senses beyond that of normal human. After making sure that there's no danger in her immediate area, she begins to relax. That is until she remembers about her mission. Eyes darting back and forth, she sighed in relief when she saw Ranma in a bundle. Picking him up, Nodoka looked at him in wonder. He does not cry after all that? What a strong baby!. Yes she will raise him to be what his father wanted. A man among men indeed!

After daydreaming some more about man among men stuff, she checked her luggage. Her pack, check. Jutsu scroll, check. Letter for Ranma, check. Equipment scroll and Reality Orb scroll, check. Finally, the Reality orb and Amaterasu is also present. Nodoka briefly wondered how did all that survived the journey across dimension?. Dismissing it as one of the ritual's intricacies, Nodoka decides to start exploring this new world.

Several hours of walking and stopping for dinner from her ransom (as well as feeding Ranma with milk that she brought) later, she finally reached a city. She looked in amazement when she set foot on the city. There are strange machines speeding up in the road. The sheer speed could give a seasoned ninja a run for his money. Also there's this contraption, called a gun, which can make the sharpest kunai and shuriken look like a plush toy. She also finds out that radio communicators that are commonly used by the shinobi to be pretty mediocre compared to this world communication devices. Nodoka deduced that in terms of technology, this world far outstrip her own, but judging by the chakra levels that people omitted, which are pretty standard they seem to depend on their technology for their way of life. 'Well, maybe if the ninja world doesn't constantly at war, be it a skirmish or full blown war they can take their time advancing their technology' mused Nodoka.

Nodoka exchanged her gold with a lot of money in a store that sells gold along the way. Apparently gold is priced higher in this world than in hers. So a piece of gold worth more money than she expected but she's not complaining. After buying a few more items she stopped in a sake bar, restocking her ransom and relaxing her body after a day of walking.

Suddenly without warning a shadow darted to her with uncanny speed. Only thanks to her training that she can sidestep it away. Instantly alert, her right hand grabbed a kunai while her left picked Ranma up. Ready to confront her attacker, she is stunned to see what seemed to be a troll midget with a long pipe in one hand. Not deterred, the troll jumped at her with a cry of "hotcha!" and clung to her bosom. Shocked and angry with righteous fury, she punched the offending troll with all her might, flying out of the city. Not satisfied, Nodoka grabbed her belonging and Ranma, intend to catch the pervert. With chakra empowering her step, not long after she can catch up with the pervert in a camp site outside the city.

"Who are you? Are you some kind of summoned creature?" Nodoka barked. Amused, the troll said," no my darling, I'm not. I'm Happosai grand master of the Anything Goes School of martial arts". Nodoka sneered in disbelief "you? A grand master? As far as I know you are just a super pervert like that fool Jiraiya!. Well even he is not as bad as you!" Not knowing who Jiraiya is he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Then he said with a smug voice, "don't believe me do you? How about we spar here and now? If you win I'll apologize to you and not disturb you again, however if I win…" his hand grabbed something out of thin air. It is a lacy lingerie with red trim and glittering touch, "…you'll wear this and take a pose with me!". "All right I accept your challenge! You'll regret the day you dare to mess with me!" Nodoka said hotly

And the duel begins. After a few strikes and kicks Nodoka begins to reevaluate her opinion on the pervert. If anything the pervert is good. In terms of taijutsu alone she couldn't match him. To her surprise he is even better than Maito Ken (Maito Gai's father)! Maito Ken is the best taijutsu specialist in the village, and this pervert is more cunning than he ever hope to be. After putting some distance away Nodoka thought 'damn I can't keep this forever! Taijutsu isn't exactly my forte, but I can't use ninjutsu either lest I draw unnecessary attention to me and Ranma. What should I do?'

She knew that her option is more limited than ever, but she wouldn't quit! 'To think that I must use my trump card this soon, I salute you old man!' Nodoka channeled her chakra to her eyes, activating her bloodline limit "Sharingan!" she muttered. Her eyes begin to turn red with 3 commas in each eye spinning around her pupil. The pervert stopped for a moment, surprised. That distraction is enough for Nodoka to begin attacking again, with more vigor than before.

In a flash, Nodoka jumped in front of the pervert, delivering a vicious right hook and a snap kick to the neck that sent the pervert flying to the nearest tree. For a moment, Nodoka can start breathing again. But to her surprise that doesn't last long. Somehow the pervert is able to adapt with her Sharingan. Reeling slightly Nodoka thought disbelievingly 'How can this pervert disrupt the predicting ability of the Sharingan?. It looks like he can adapt as fast as the Sharingan can predict movement'. This is bad, very bad.

Like many of her Uchiha brethren, Nodoka firmly believes that the Sharingan is invincible. Though not as arrogant as her fellow clansmen, she also prided her Sharingan. ability. The thought of being humiliated in all taijutsu battle never entered her mind. Usually, even if she can't win, at least she was able to analyze her opponent movement and snatch a tie. Now even that is impossible.

What Nodoka doesn't know is that the Anything Goes Martial Arts specialized in speed, and more importantly adaptability. The experienced Anything Goes grandmaster is a veteran at this department. It is also one of the reasons why Happosai can get away from his many pursuers in the past. Its motto,' Learn, adapts and defeat' making this style as one of the best, because it incorporated many styles while eliminating the weaknesses of each styles.

Meanwhile, Happosai himself is no less impressed by this fiery woman's skills. In his long 300 years life, as far as he know, only Cologne, matriarch of the Chinese Amazon Tribe that can mach him in skills. This woman looks no older than twenty and yet she can match him blow for blow!. It's certainly unusual. Jumping backward to gain some distance and calming his breath, he said," you're good missy, your skills is certainly applaud able. But I know the weakness of your eyes. To have a photo like memory is advantageous, but this ends here. With my next attack you're finished!"

With increased wariness, Nodoka gazed at his opponent. All is quiet. Nodoka and Happosai focused solely at each other. At some unsaid signal, they sprang into action. With Sharingan spinning like mad, Nodoka launched her best combo attack. To her surprise, the cunning old man grabbed something from his gi and throws it at her. With a "Happo Daikarin" yell, the bomb exploded in her face at point blank range.

Unfortunately for Nodoka, her Sharingan increased the sensitivity of her eyes, thus the impact is more damaging than the usual. The blast sends her flying a good 5 meters from her starting point. Coughing some blood, Nodoka's body is aching all over, especially her eyes. That last attack really surprised her. With no time to deflect or parry, Nodoka can only gasp when the bomb hit her head on

Happosai watched in glee as his bomb hit the woman. Not wasting anymore time he jumped forward intend to finish this duel and claims his prize. As he reached her, a plume of smoke suddenly obscured his vision. His eyes widened as he saw the woman poofing to a charred log and a cold metal grazed his neck.

" You lose, old man!" Nodoka said while panting and holds a kunai in place.

"Kawarimi! So you're a ninja! I haven't seen a ninja in a long time!" Happosai exclaimed in shock

"Do you give?" Nodoka said and pressed the kunai threateningly.

With cold sweats, Happosai said placating her," All right, all right, you win! I've underestimated you woman!"

Nodoka smiled triumphantly and said "Good!" before unconsciousness embraced her, and she knows no more.

Unbeknownst to the two combatants, their battle had not gone unnoticed. From behind the bush two men watched in awe at the woman that can match their fearsome master in the duel. One man, rather fatty one, has a white gi that had seen better days. He wears eyeglasses and white bandanna on his head. The other man, this one thin has a long hair to his waist. He wears black gi and has a rather tan skin. Thin moustache sat atop his upper lips. They are 2 best friends that aspire to be great martial artists. Along their training trip, they met a strange troll like man that promised them apprenticeship if they became his attendant. At first, they didn't believe him but after a few convincing demonstrations (that involves being beaten to the ground), they agreed.

Unfortunately, they will soon regret their decision. The troll worked them to the ground. He forced the two poor men to do many criminal acts for the sake of training. Even worse while doing nothing, the troll leeched off them without taking the responsibility, dumped it to his "student" instead. Every protest was grinded with iron fist. They received many beatings from the pervert. Trough this many hardships their skills did increase, their strength doubled, their speed tripled. But all this development is still useless in front of their master. Eventually they began to lose hope and gave up altogether. They feared the master above all else, to the extreme point of believing that speaking his name would bring his wrath on them.

Their shock escalated when they saw the end result of the duel. Their master, their fearsome master was actually being beaten by a woman. They desperately wanted to cheer and jig then and there, but restrained it with an iron will. Soon, they snapped to attention when their master calls them.

After the duel, Happosai slumped to the ground. Though his wounds are not as severe as the woman, he is still not recovers from his shock of losing a duel to a woman. For a long time he was undefeated in battle, but now he lost. That woman, who is she?. He tried to summon his anger, but it wouldn't come. Strangely he felt at ease. Finally, a worthy challenge!. Fire in his heart that has lying dormant for too long is now ablaze with renewed spirit. Happosai maybe a bastard, but even he respects the skill that the woman wields. Sensing his student, he called them to attend to the woman and her baby.

"Genma! Take care of that woman!. As for you Soun, take the baby and her belonging! We will get out of here in the morning!" he barked.

" Y-yes master", Genma and Soun spluttered

The woman strangely felt light in his arm.' Who thought that this woman could win a duel against the master', Genma thought silently.

Soun picked the baby from the ground. He slept trough the battle!. What can make this baby that tired?. He carried him to the tent and laid him in the makeshift bed beside his mother. All her belonging are piled in a corner. Curiously Soun peered to her belonging. A pack and three scrolls with a katana and some kind of crystal ball. The scrolls are all sealed. He couldn't open it. Eventually his tired body demands rest after a day of errands and activities. Walking outside, he bunked with Genma in their respective sleeping bag.

A few hours later, which only felt like a moment to Soun, he is being woken up by a loud voice of a crying baby. Groggily, Soun opened his eyes blearily and turned to the source of voice. ' Huh, baby? Since when have I…?' Not really sober yet his brain needs a few seconds to catch up, 'Oh yeah, the mysterious woman and her baby…' he walked to the tent and makes a beeline towards the baby. Amazingly, none has woken up yet. The master sleeps like a log, and the woman hasn't recovered yet. He gingerly picks the baby after rummaging the woman's bag for any milk, for he doesn't have any. He rocked the baby and watched as the baby gulped the milk with vigor.' He is hungry…poor baby!' after he's done, Soun once again rummaged the bag for any diapers. Not finding any, he used a piece of cloth.' This will do' Soun thought.

Looking at the sleeping baby, Soun remembered his own family, his daughter and wife. Last time, she said that she was pregnant with their second child. What happened to them now?. For the sake of the arts, he leaved his family. Oh how foolish he was, If only he had not gone to this accursed training trip with this demented troll! Too late, now he can't escape!. This thought fueled his melancholy. Peeking at the sleeping baby, he smiled ' So peaceful, without any worry in the world!'. Caught unaware, Soun jumped when he hear his friend's voice

"You're a natural at this Tendo! Who would have thought?' Genma said from behind him.

"Saotome! You surprised me! Don't do that!" exclaimed Soun

Waving his hand dismissively he said," So what's with you and the baby?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have some experience, that's all. I do have a daughter you know!" Soun answered.

"Lucky you! I don't have a wife, much less a child!

"Yes, I admit that now. Making me wonder why I'm here now instead of with my family."

"You're having a second thought? Too late now anyways. C'mon lets sleep, I'm tired!".

"Maybe you're right Saotome. Good night"

Soun sleeps with a smile in his face. He dreamt about his family.

Morning comes too fast for Nodoka's liking. With difficulty, she opened her eyes cursing the sun inside. The first thing she saw was Ranma, who is sleeping peacefully. 'wait I don't remember feeding him yesterday so who did?' Nodoka thought. Not far from her place, she heard yells and the sounds of fighting. Thinking of a threat, in a flash she grabbed Ranma and all of her belonging and dashing to the fighting place. She is relieved somewhat, knowing that they're only training. The two men facing against each other while the pervert watched with beady eyes.

Straightening her body, she walked to the pervert and said " I won old man! You owe me an apology!"

"Ah, so you're awake at last! Yes, I did promise you, didn't I? I'll give you that if you're coming with me!" The pervert said with a leer in his face.

"What! As if old man! I'm out of here! Don't come near me again ever or I'll kill you!" Nodoka threatened.

With a leap, Nodoka crossed the road. But before goes too far, she heard the pervert said

"Missy, you're good! With a few years under my tutelage you can realize your potential!". Of course having a student with a gorgeous body is merely a bonus, Happosai chuckled perversely.

"Bah! I don't need your tutelage or whatever! Go away!" Nodoka shouted

Genma who secretly admired the woman, won't let this woman go. After all if the woman can outsmart the master in battle, she can "tame" the master as well right? Surely that is a blessing he won't miss

"Wait miss, do you have a certain destination?"

"And what it is to you?"

"Well if you don't have any, won't it be better if we're traveling together? Certainly, It's better than if you go alone right?"

Finally caught on, Soun said," besides I can help you with your baby!"

Surprised, Nodoka said "that was you? Thank you "

Soun blushed and said," ah, it was nothing! So, how about it?"

Nodoka begins to doubt. The man is right. Without any destination, she is prone to get lost easily. Moreover this is an unfamiliar world that she knows nothing about. The pervert's offer does have merit. But she doesn't want to spend another minute with the pervert. She is torn, but eventually her survival needs outweighs her disgust at the pervert. Nodoka sighed and said

"Very well, I accept your offer, but if you try anything perverted with me I'll kill you!"

Happosai cackled happily and said," good, good. Then it's settled. Who is your name missy?"

Nodoka introduced herself," My name is Uchiha Nodoka, and this…" she pointed at the baby,"…is Uchiha Ranma. And who are you?"

Happosai answered," As I said my name is Happosai, grand master of Anything Goes Martial Arts School and these two idiots are my student Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun"

Nodoka turned and bowed to the two men "Pleased to meet you!"

Happosai sulked and said " you bowed to them and not me? I'm hurt missy!"

" Ha! As if I'm going to bow to a pervert like you! Never! Nodoka answered coldly.

And so since that day onward, Uchiha Nodoka and Uchiha Ranma followed the group of eccentric martial artists on their training trip.

_How long has it been? My search bears no fruit._

_Where are you brothers? Sisters?_

_No! No!_

_I won't give up!_

_Never!_

TBC…

AN: That's it. As always, please review!

What will become of their training trip now that Nodoka and Ranma are on the mix? Stay tuned!

Many authors usually portray Genma as an idiot father, source of many, if not all of Ranma's problems. While it is maybe true, it irked me that he is always blamed without explanation on why Genma became what he is as portrayed in the manga and anime and, in turn fanfiction. With this chapter I hope I can give that background explanation in a plausible way.


End file.
